


The Day You Dissapear

by Nico_CN



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Anime season 3 spoilers, Established Relationship, Eventual Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Major Character Injury, Near Death, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nico_CN/pseuds/Nico_CN
Summary: ! Spoiler Alert: Season 3 part 2 episode 17 !Eren and Armin have always been together, since kids, so it wasn't a surprise they were unusually close, rumors spread, no surprises, both of them shared a dream, a same hope.Fight for it, bleed for it, die for it, and love for it.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Jeager, Armin/Eren, Eremin, Eren Jaeger/Armin Arlert, eren/armin
Kudos: 12





	1. Questioning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my name is Nico and I use all pronouns, enjoy this story, it's my first one.
> 
> TW: Cuss words, slight internalized homophobia, homophobia, hate crimes, blood, graphic descriptions of injuries.
> 
> (English is not my first language but I had to write a story of my comfort ship which is Eremin)
> 
> :)

Time: Cadet training.

Some days whispers were heard, saying "They're so close it's weird" "Oh, I bet they're gay, dick lovers". And such, yes, there weren't many comments, maybe twice a month, for Eren it was tiring, he angered at it, it was indeed troublesome.

"I'm not gay, I guess I do accept it but don't come near me if you're gay- Eren thought, that was what he was taught, it was woman and men, girl and boy, not boy and boy, he didn't mind that much the rumors about _him_ , but, he worried about the other affected, Armin.- I know him better than anyone, he let the words let him through as if it was air, it hurt him, you can see the light go off him when he hears that type of things, I'm not sure if it's because of me, or just the fact that the thought of that type of relationships seemed wrong by some, maybe Armin was like those people, well that changed everything, but he still and always will care for him."

He walked close to Armin, sometimes they brushed their hands together, but it was not that big of a deal. Both of them walked to the cafeteria where Mikasa was waiting, she had reserved two seats beside her and had their plates done, they had spent too much time changing the clothes of training to the normal ones.

Eren looked at Armin worried, he liked to think that he knew about Armin's thoughts about it.

Armin on the other hand was always anxious about it, what if something happened because of it? If they were harassed, or even worse, beaten up, Eren did remind him that he would fight them, but, if they were ambushed they had no chance of getting at least less injured. There wasn't anything wrong with gay relationships, for Armin it was normal actually, if someone loved him, then he would gladly accept the person, but his morals were above that, it was wrong to judge someone because of that.

"It's because we're close, we are best friends, we share bunkbeds but that was it, no more, no romance, no nothing, well maybe romance when they were more little but that's just because they were young and wanted to try some things." - Armin thought, his mind rushing more than usual with a light blush on his cheeks, he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings until Mikasa called him out.

"Armin, I have been trying to talk to you. - At that moment he blushed harder, what would Mikasa think if she could read his mind. Armin looked at her, she had a serious face, maybe it was important was she had to say.- You have not eaten a single thing on your plate, you need to eat, to be stronger, you will not endure training at this point, Armin."- She cared about him, of course, they are childhood friends, it would be weird if she didn't.

"Sorry, I was.. thinking.- He paused, feeling a little bit down at not being capable of expressing more of his thoughts.- I guess I got stuck on it for a few minutes, thanks Mikasa, you know for worrying about me."

"You know you can tell us anything right?- This time, Eren joined the conversation, positioning his hand on Armin's shoulder, it startled him, all the thoughts were initiated by him, it felt nice Eren cared about him without irrationally angering out.- We can't exterminate all the titans without restoring forces."- Yes, there it was, usual Eren, determined with his goals, Armin knew why he was partially obsessed with the idea, to avenge his mother, it was a reminder for Eren to move forward.

Armin chuckled- "I guess, some comments about people towards me, really make me feel odd, I know you guys know what I'm talking about, I just don't know how to react to those rumors.- Then Armin realized his smile wasn't visible anymore.

"Forget about them, Armin it does not matter if they're true or not, it's normal to love- Armin could see Mikasa's barely visible smile- Boy, a girl or whatever, we will support you, we care about you.- Mikasa even though after saying such caring words still kept a serious face. - If you need me to, defend you like when we were little, I will."

"Yes, exactly Armin, don't worry about those rumors, after all, they're not worth the thought, I don't mind them at all."- Eren said smiling gripping harder on Armin's shoulder.

"Alright, that did kind of sound gay."- Eren thought.

Armin smiled, it was nice to have such moments of peace, not worry much about the rumors, after all, that was all they were, rumors, Armin knew he didn't have to feel self-conscious about what others thought, he had to worry about the training of tomorrow, he felt exhausted from today.

He wanted to stay like that, the usual routine, then why? How did this happen?

Armin and Eren both said goodbye to Mikasa before starting to walk to their assigned places, they were craving the hard beds, at least it was a place to sleep, all the thoughts disappeared when Eren heard someone shout.

" **F-ggots** "- It was an asshole from another division, he was surrounded by two other guys, they were included in the list of people who rumored about Armin and him, yes, he repeated mentally that he didn't care, but Armin meant everything to him, and some idiots weren't going to belittle them, he cracked his knuckles, it was about to go down it they continued.

"Eren, let them go, we're not running from this fight, I mean, look at them, it's three of them, all of them obviously ignorant, they don't deserve our time, come on- Armin grabbed onto his sleeve while putting on a weak smile and started walking, maybe they didn't deserve the time.

It almost worked, _almost,_ it was working until some dickhead shouted again, the same fucking thing, and that was it for Eren, sorry Armin, but they deserve it.

Eren approached them and threw a punch, right at the one who shouted, the to the other one, they weren't expecting that clearly, it was going well, but then, another one kicked him, it slowed down his rhythm of hatred and lost his balance. Now he was on the ground, trying to get up, but each time he received a kick, it hurt, yes, not much as Annie's kicks at training but at least he was receiving the beating and not Armin.

Speaking of Reiner, he appeared out of nowhere, impressing Eren and the idiot-looking-ass squad, he threw a punch on the taller one, Reiner seemed angry, and a punch from him really was something else, the muscles were not only for exhibition.

Armin was behind Reiner.-" He must've called him."- Eren thought. Armin stretched his arm to reach Eren which he accepted.- "I called him, I knew this would happen- Armin sighed.- You sometimes have to suck up on your pride, you know? It wasn't a big deal.

Eren chuckled- At least they will not mess with us, Reiner sure is something else, no more beating people out, I hope so, but no jokes, thanks Armin, really- A soft gaze was seen in his eyes when looking at Armin, Eren hugged him.

Armin was shocked, it wasn't like they didn't hug but, it felt more, caring, more _romantic_ , or platonic, either way, he accepted the hug, laughing, it was childish how Eren didn't change, not at all, at least now they could sleep in peace.

* * *

" **Run!** "

He felt like his eyes were on fire, tears fell down his face, it couldn't end like this, he didn't accept it, he had to see it, to see the sea with Eren, then why?

_Why couldn't he move?_

As the titan grabbed him and drop him at his mouth, he screamed, it didn't need to be like this, please, help. As if his shouts were heard, quite literally, he was saved, Eren, he was there, he felt the roof, and saw Eren at the titan's mouth, screams again, he couldn't hear at all, but he felt how his throat felt from all the screaming.

_Why not me?_

All of the words he said and tears he dropped felt like acid, he didn't process it enough, Eren, Eren, Eren was dead because of him, if he was stronger maybe, maybe he could've saved himself and others. It was late, late when he realized what he felt, he needed Eren, he needed his touch, his words of encouragement, his smile, and his eyes when they looked at each other at night and promised to live, for the sea, for revenge.

 _"How will I look at Mikasa?"-_ He couldn't, he felt like a burden, he felt numb, everyone died, except him, Eren died, him especially, why? Mikasa and he would gladly live and fight for Eren, he knew she would, and he had to too, then, he would do what he did best, think, think of a way to make that abnormal titan against others, he would help refill the supplies, he will, he- He thought too many things, then,

Why? Why was Eren alive? What is happening, he intertwined Eren's hand with his, he saw him die, he saw it! He felt Eren's soft and warm touch, he felt something more than happiness, an unlabeled emotion, for later, but then, how was this possible, he was that titan? How? He felt so many things he could have died of it, he needed answers, yes, but for now, he had to find a way to process all of this and not get killed in the progress. He needed to make Eren not seem like a threat, find a way to seal the breaching of Wall Rose, he needed to, why? Because he had questions about his feelings,

_Were the rumors real? Perhaps, maybe Armin had an idea of why the rumors existed, after seeing his best friend "die" he was certain he would rather die with him than try to live like that, he needed Eren, for good or for bad, but he needed him, he felt the need to love him as much as he loved the sea._


	2. A second chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind this is Eren's point of view, kind of-.
> 
> -Nico.

Time: Breach of Trost

"Dammit- Fuck! I can't, I can't die like this, I have to exterminate them, I have to! Mom... I'm sorry, I have to, I miss you mom, please, help!- Eren screamed while in the insides of a titan, he cried, it felt horrible, the laying bodies everywhere, he could see arms, legs, heads, the bone, the flesh, the smell was unbearable.

"Mom, I'm sorry- Eren slowly turned his head to see the head of a woman, she was crying, apologizing, he knew she didn't want to be there, no one would want to be in the same position as him. - I'm...sorry."

Eren petrified saw how the woman slowly became one with all the fluids of the titan, the blood, everything, he felt like throwing up, he felt like the surroundings were now hotter, as the bonfire from the training days...

* * *

"Eren, are you listening?"- Eren heard a voice say, it was deep and in some way made him sleepy.

"Huh? Yes, yes, I will do it"- Eren said, not having a single clue of what the other person was talking about.

He heard chuckles and someone whispering that they couldn't do it.

"So, you will kiss Armin?"- The laughing increased, in that moment Eren felt like waking up, not caring about the face he made at the statement. 

"Wait, what?"- Eren had a face that was worthy of ten years laugh.

"Yes, we were playing to do dares, we asked that if you would kiss Armin, and you just accepted"- Then the unknown person of the deep voice slapped the back of his head, Reiner.- Come on, you have to do it, or you and Armin have to do all the chores of tomorrow, go far away, makeout, and come back."- Some laughs were still heard at what Reiner had just said.

"Son of a bitch"- Eren thought, he was so embarrassed, first of all, accepting to something he wasn't even listening to, second of all, kissing Armin, what it because he was a boy? Probably no, he wanted it to be special, yes, cliché, and for last, doing all the chores was just plain torture, all the training they endured, and doing more than usual? No, absolutely no.

"Fine- This time the laughing stopped, everyone looked at the owner of such an unexpected word, it was Armin's voice.- Yes, we'll do it, just let us go."

"What?-"

Armin grabbed Eren's wrist and pulled him far away from the fireplace everyone was at, then they sat behind some old cabins.

"Shit Armin, what are you doing?- Eren said aggressively while freeing his wrist out of Armin's hands.- We're not going to do it, are we?"- Eren said with a light blush, embarrassed.

"I- uh- Oh no, sorry- Armin said while shaking his head, now he was blushing, since it was dark none of them could see it.- I just said so that we could leave and not get extra chores, I couldn't handle it, we don't have to, we'll just lie."- He said now smiling.

Eren sighed, now chuckling.

"Alright, thought you were serious about kissing for a moment, we just have to lie then."- Eren said.

"Yes, there's no way they could prove that we didn't kiss, not that I can think of."- Armin said smiling wider now, it was a funny situation, the two of them, alone, pretending they were kissing to just avoid extra efforts.

"This is now awkward, there should be still about ten minutes left of "makeout", what should we do?"- Eren thought, mentally building the courage to break the tension between them.

"Armin, how about, you tell me about the outside world?"- Eren said, smiling softly. It was unusual to see him so relaxed, not screaming, no titans, just silence on his mind asking for rest of all the trauma he's been collecting.

Armin's face lit up, both of them knew how much they love their dream, to explore the outside world, so Armin started.

"There was a book which my grandpa had, according to this the majority of the world is covered by water called the ocean, it says that it is made up on saltwater, so big that the merchants could try to take it all but it's so big they couldn't!- Armin said while his excitement increased as he talked with a smile.- Firewater, land made of ice, fields of sand! The outside world must be bigger than all the land within the walls.- He said.- We should start by seeing the ocean, exploring it, know the secrets it has! There are theories in which it says the ocean it's blue.- Armin continued to speak.

Eren continued to listen to every word Armin said, he loved how his eyes shined when he talked about what the world had to offer us.

"The outside world, the freedom is not in the walls, all that Armin said, I have to see it, we have to see it if we start by the ocean, will it be the same color as Armin's eyes? Could it even compare? He and the ocean mean the same to me, freedom, looking into them makes me feel like there's more to explore, more to live for.- Eren thought as he started to look away, Armin still talking while he fidgeted and continued to smile, his voice was perceived by him, but he couldn't understand a word.- We have to see the outside world, Mikasa, me, and Armin."

Armin stopped talking when he looked at Eren drifting away.

"Uhm, are you good?"- Armin said while his smile remained, slowly disappearing.

Eren looked at him saying "Yes" softly, Eren started to stroke his hair, slowly.

"Eren?"- Armin said.

Eren got closer to him and hugged him.

"Thank you for talking about the outside world again."- Eren said.

Armin hugged him back, and when he did they stayed like that for a while. Until they locked eyes, Eren got closer to Armin's face.

"Eren."- Armin said softly, closing his eyes.

* * *

"Why I'm remembering that?- Eren thought, inside the titan, with all the bodies.- Is it because I'll die? I'm sorry Mikasa, but now you can't save me, I'm sorry Armin, I can't reach the sea, I'm sorry"- Eren started to cry until he remembered.

_How the wall was breached, how his home was destroyed, how his mother was **eaten.**_

"This wasn't supposed to happen, I'm not weak anymore, why did this happen? We were robbed of everything, our lives, our dreams.- He sobbed.- Damn it! Damn it! Damn it all! Like hell I'm going to give up, I'll exterminate them, I won't spare a single one, I'll make sure of it!"- He cried while reaching out his hand up.

The mouth of the titan abruptly opened, a titan's arm was to be seen. Another titan started to emerge out of it. The titan started searching for others such as him, killing them, like some abnormal machine, a radar searching for more to kill, more thirst of blood.

Until the abnormal titan fell, some parts of it eaten, like cannibalism, like the abnormal was a threat to them, and it was. steam coming out of it.

Someone was seen on the neck of it, slowly reaching out to air, tired. Eren.

Mikasa who watched all of it, looked shocked, she started to run up to him, until she hugged him, sobbing, she almost lost her family again.

"I'm sorry, I made a promise, I'll protect him."- Mikasa thought. She made a promise to ms. Jaeger, to protect Eren, it was the last request she had for her, like an order, she couldn't say no, after all, Eren saved her first when her family died in front of her, he killed her kidnappers, wrapped the warm scarf she had on her, so, she wouldn't let him die, she swore to never give up, to fight, and live, she would never lose her family again.

"How can this be real?"- Armin said while reaching to Eren's hand, intertwining them with his own, the same hand he saw get cut off by the teeth of the titan, he sobbed.

Still, they had to find an explanation for all of it, they carried Eren to the insides of Wall Rose, it all happened so fast, they were surrounded by guns, all scared of Eren, this wasn't a situation that they could easily get out of. Armin tried to calm them, Mikasa wouldn't let anyone get close, she was stronger than all of them together.

Armin saw how Eren started to wake up. He smiled a little, "Eren will know what is happening".

" **I'll kill them all.** "- Eren said while smiling.

Armin looked at him horrified, mouth open, shocked.

"What?"- Armin thought.

"Eren?"- He finally said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading- All of my progress was lost because of an energy accident near my house.  
> Sorry! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> -Nico.


End file.
